My Thoughts on Lost Hero
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: I thought what the heck. Anyways, I've post my thoughts on my favorite quotes and some of my thoughts on them and it is pretty interesting...welcome to the inside of my head. And that's only half of it...Enjoy!


My Favorite Quotes of Lost Hero

"Stand up, Coach Hedge." -unknown- Page 4 (hehe)

"I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!-Leo Valdez- Page 9 (Favorite Character after Percy)

"But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes."-Leo Valdez- Page 9 (I wish I was there to watch...)

_Save her? _He thought. _She's gone!_- Jason Grace- Page 25 (Then why did you jump after her?)

"Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes."-Annabeth Chase- Page 48 ( Percabeth all the way!)

"I think...I think I may have killed her."- Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Page 94 (Yay! I mean, _nooo_!)

"And if I had to meet the queen of gods, I'd hope she was more in a Hera mood than Juno mood."-Clovis- Page 106 (That speaks volumes. XD)

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine."-Annabeth Chase-Page 126 (Scasrasm. I love it!)

It wasn't your fault, little hero. Our enemy wakes. It's time to stop running.-Hera-Page 143 (Your mother side is showing...)

"Aphrodite took my snowboarding jacket. Mugged by my own mom." -Piper McLean- Page 164 (So sad)

"His name is _Boreas_? What is he, the God of Boring."-Leo Valdez- Page 192 (I wouldn't say that to his face...)

"Can we just call them storm spirits? _Venti _makes them sound like evil espresso drinks."-Leo Valdez- Page 192 (He's right about that...)

"I keep forgetting about your amnesia. Heh. Forgetting about amnesia. That's funny. But yeah, her dad's Tristan McLean."-Leo Valdez- Page 193 (:3)

"Oh, allow me. My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?"-Khione- Page 217 (Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?)

"Now, children. Our guests will think you are spoiled!"-Boreas-Page 220 (Too late for that.)

"Breath mint?"-Leo Valdez- Page 240 (Only you Leo...only you...)

She was going to have to find Aphrodite and smack her.-Piper McLean-Page 245 (I would love to see that)

"Go Check."-Piper McLean-Page 246 (Piper's ankle's sprain, Leo's missing, and they just heard a noise. And Piper just said go check, this has became a horror movie)

_Walk away now_.-Gaea-Page 254 (Unlike Leo, I would have. Sorry Piper and Jason)

"Soft heart?"-Torque-Page 261

"What was that, you ingrate?"-Ma Gasket-Page 261

"Nothing, Ma. I said you got a soft heart. We get to work for you, feed you, file your toenails-"Torque- Page 261 (What a interesting conversation.)

"You busted my boys! Only _I _get to bust my boys."-Ma Gasket-Page 265 (Ok lady...)

"That's what she said." -Leo Valdez- Page 288 (I know this was a serious moment but still...XD)

"M for Macy's?"-Piper McLean-Page 290 (Yes, they have a Macy's in the sewer Piper, good thinking!)

The princess fixed her eyes on him and, just for a moment, her face literally glowed, blazing with so much anger, Jason could see her skull beneath her skin.-Jason POV- Pages 293-294 (Time to go)

The princess's tone made her meaning clear: _I can take it out on you_. -Piper POV- Page 304 (It's _really _time to go)

"I can't summon any more gas!"-Leo Valdez-Page 381 (that made me giggle)

"Could we please not talk about him in the past tense."-Piper McLean-Page 430 (Aphrodite already labeled him dead. XD)

"What clothes?"-Piper McLean- Page 435 (Don't have a heartattack over it...)

"Don't inspect me like I'm one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get me out of here!"-Hera-Page 493 (Love Hera I do, but if that was me. I would've been like 'You know, I can just leave you in there.')

"We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn't in it. If it was up to me, I'd just leave her in there."-Thalia Grace- Page 493 (In this page gets better and better...)

"Ohh, Thalia Grace. When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you were ever born."-Hera-Page 493 (Hera's a bit grumpy isn't she?)

"Save it! You've been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. You sent a bunch of intestinally challenged cows after my friend Annabeth-" Thalia Grace- Page 493 (And here we go...)

"She was being disrespectful!"-Hera-Page 493 (Hera does have a point...)

"You dropped a statue on my legs."-Thalia Grace- Page 493 (For all you know, it could've been the wind...you just never know.)

"It was accident!" -Hera-Page 493 (Nevermind)

"And you took my brother! Here-on this spot. You ruined our lives. We should leave you to Gaea!"-Thalia Grace- Page 493 (You got her there.)

"Intestinally challenged cows?"-Leo Valdez-Page 494 ( I don't even know...)

"Focus on the cage, Leo."-Hera-Page 494 (She doesn't know either XD)

"So you're like a heat lamp or fertilizer."-Leo Valdez- Page 494 (She wasn't happy with that anwer)

"Joke all you wish, but at sundown, it will be too late. The giant will awake. He will offer me a choice: marry him, or be consumed by the earth. And I cannot marry him. We will all be destroyed. And as we die, Gaea will awaken."-Hera- Page 494 (She was basically like 'there's no way in Tartarus will I marry him, I rather be consumed by the earth.')

"Without me, you do not have the power. You might as well try to destroy a moutain."-Hera- Page 495(wait for it...)

"Done that once today."-Jason- Page 495 (Oh, Jason...)

"Just hurry up and let me out!"-Hera-Page 495 (Not with that attitude...)

She cursed in Ancient Greece, "Use your brain, Leo Valdez. I _picked _you because you're intelligent. Once trapped, a god's power is useless. Your own father trapped me once in a golden chair. It was humiliating! I had to beg-_beg_ him for my freedom and apologize for throwing him off Olympus."-Hera-Page 495 (Oh, now you want to confess after being trapped the _third _time? Why didn't you admit you threw Hephaestus off of Olympus earlier?)

"Sounds fair."-Leo Valdez-Page 495 (No comment)

She gave him the godly stink-eye.(Quick interruption, in her mind. She is cursing Leo out) "I've watched you since you were a child, son of Hephaestus, because I knew you could aid me in this moment. If anyone can find a way to destroy this _abomination, _it is you."- Hera- Page 495 (I think that was a compliment, hard to tell with her)

"Traitor! You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."-Hera-Page 498 (Damn! Khione, she called you a _D-list goddess_.)

"Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia."-Khione-Page 498 (When Khione froze her. Hera was in the middle of saying, 'bitch when I get out of here...")

"Oh, don't mind me! Just the queen of the heavens, dying over here!"-Hera-Page 505 (Don't you just love scasrasm?)

"Uh, Tia Callida, are you getting shorter?"-Leo Valdez-Page 505 (I just love Leo...)

"No, you dolt! The earth is claiming me. Hurry!"-Hera-Page 505 (If you listen very closely, you can here the panic in Hera's voice.)

"I shall take his wife."-Porphyrion-Page 509 (I realize that you were sleep when Hera said this, but _she don't want you_.)

"Hurry!"-Hera-Page 509 (One more word Hera, and they going to leave you in there)

"Go to sleep, cage. Nice, sleepy cage. Yes, I'm talking to a bunch of earthen tendrils. This isn't weird at all."-Piper McLean-Page 509 (LOL Pipes)

"Yes! Now I shall have my revenge."-Hera-Page 512 (Welp! Time to go)

"Cover your eyes, my heroes!"-Hera-Page 512 (I read it, you read it. We all know what happens when you look at a god's true form. So why is Jason's dumbass staring at Hera like a idiot?)

"This is your fault. Do something!"-Thalia Grace-Page 514 (Um...Thalia, listen. Hera told EVERYBODY to LOOK AWAY. But you know what you idiot brother does? LOOKS AT HER!)

"Do not address me that way, girl. I am the queen-"Hera- Page 514 (And Thalia doesn't give a I don't even know why you tried.)

"I unleashed my power to help you, fool! I became pure energy so I could disintegrate the monsters, restore this place, and even save these miserable Hunters from the ice."-Hera-Page 514 (She does have **VERY **good points)

"But mortals can't look upon you in that form! You've killed him!"-Thalia Grace- Page 514 (Un. Be. Liev. Able. Jason does something incredible stupid like I don't know...LOOK AT A GODDESS CHANGE INTO HER TRUE FORM **AFTER **SHE WARNED THEM TO LOOK AWAY. And Hera gets blamed, not Jason for being stupid. But her.)

"I saw something...really terrible."-Jason Grace- Page 515 (-_-I'm not going to say anything...)

"That was Hera. Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon."-Thalia Grace-Page 515 (:3)

"That's it, Thalia Grace. I will turn you into an aardvark, so help me-" Hera- page 515 (I don't even know what an aardvark is.)

"Stop it, you two."-Piper McLean-Page 515 (She surprisingly managed to shut them up.)

"Now...Hera-Your Majesty- we couldn't have rescured you without the Hunters. And Thalia, you never would've seen Jason again-_I _wouldn't have met him-if it weren't for Hera. You two make nice, because we've got bigger problems."-Piper McLean-Page 515 (3...2...1...)

They both glared at her, and for three long seconds, Piper wasn't sure which one of them was going to kill her first.-Piper POV- Page 515 (I don't care who do it, just anybody _please. _Maybe you can see my hate for Piper?)

"Fortunately for _this _Hunter, you have a point, daughter of Aphrodite. You wondered, Piper, why I chose you for this quest, why I didn't reveal your secret in the beginning, even when I knew Enceladus was using you. I must admit, until this moment I was not sure. Something told me that would be vital to the quest. Now I see I was right. You're stronger than I realized. And you are correct about the dangers to come. We must work together."-Hera-Page 516 (The world really _is _ending if Hera's complimenting a demigod.)

"Hi. We're back."-Piper McLean-Page 520 (no shit sherlock...)

"No one sends me anywhere, hero. I am not a messenger."-Juno-Page 543 (Because she the Queen, bitches XD)

"I am the goddess of family. My family has been divided for too long."-Juno-Page 544 (Meh, ok)

"I am the goddess of marriage. It is not in my nature to be faithless. I have only two godly children-Ares and Hephaestus-both of whom are disappointments. I have no mortal heroes to do my bidding, which is why I am so often bitter towards demigods-Heracles, Aeneas, all of them. (How much you want to bet sher said this all casually like it was nothing?) But it is also why I favored the first Jason, a pure mortal, who had no godly parent to guide him. And why I am glad Zeus gave you to me. You will be my champion, Jason. You be greatest of heroes, and bring unity to the demigods, and thus Olympus."-Juno/Hera-Page 545 (I totally disagree with the greatest hero thing. That's definietly Percy)

"Take this for the weapon you lost. We will speak again. Like or not, Jason, I am your sponsor, and your link to Olympus. We need each other."-Hera/Juno-Page 546 (bittersweet, right?)

And Lastly:

"Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."-Jason Grace- Page 553 (That's reassuring -_-)

And that's it for My thoughts on My favorite Quotes of Lost Hero!


End file.
